De galletas y confusiones
by Demonocracy
Summary: El intento de Yona de hornear galletas y regalárselas a su adorado Soo-Won. Ella planeó todo perfectamente. ¿Las cosas saldrán como había esperado? [High School AU!]
_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **De galletas y confusiones.**

―Entonces… ―comenzó Hak, con voz incrédula― ¿Hornearás galletas?

Yona resopló, indignada, mientras cerraba su cuaderno sin delicadeza. Acababa de pasarle la lista de todas las tareas del día a su mejor amigo, quien había pasado el día entero enfermo en casa.

Sabía que debía estar aburrido y ansioso por algo de contacto humano, por ello se propuso ser amable con él, incluso aunque Hak fuera tan… _Hak_.

―Sí, Hak, hornearé galletas ―contestó bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

―Apuesto a que se te queman ―y con esa simple frase la resolución de Yona de ser amable desapareció.

― ¡No! ¡Eso…! ¡No pasará otra vez!

―20 dólares. Lo subo a 50 si quemas tu casa.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?

―Eres la primera en la lista. ¿Qué harás si Soo-Won termina en el hospital?

― ¡No lo hará! Sólo son galletas… ―murmuró no tan convencida, dirigiéndose a la cocina y revisando una vez más la fecha de caducidad de los ingredientes.

― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que intentaste hacer hot-cakes? —Continuó Hak, sin piedad— Tu padre no quiso volver a comer hot-cakes por meses.

— ¡Eso fue hace años! ¡He practicado! ¿Tienes que ser tan malo conmigo? —protestó Yona, haciendo un puchero.

—Sólo estoy intentando salvar una vida.

— ¡Ya quisieras que alguien te hiciera galletas a ti! —protestó Yona, nada divertida por los insultos a sus habilidades culinarias.

Hak vaciló por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Yona saboreara la victoria de su pequeña discusión. Su sonrisa cayó cuando él contestó: —Si tú eres la que las cocina…

— ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Busca a alguien más a quien molestar! —colgó sin esperar respuesta ni despedirse.

Irritada con su supuesto mejor amigo, Yona se paseó por la cocina unas cuantas veces, buscando calmarse, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

…

Yona había leído cuidadosamente las instrucciones que encontró en internet, las releyó una y otra vez hasta que estuvo completamente segura de haberlas comprendido bien.

Juntó los ingredientes, asegurándose de que estuviesen en buen estado e incluso los acomodó por orden de importancia: harina, leche, huevos, mantequilla…

Al momento de mezclarlos, siguió al pie de la letra los pasos, intentando no pasarse ni un gramo o mililitro de lo establecido. Cuando la masa estuvo lista, utilizó moldes de todas sus figuras preferidas, enorgulleciéndose de lo bien que parecía ir todo.

Tras meter las bandejas y cerrar el horno, encendió su cronometro, segura de que todo saldría bien.

Mientras las pequeñas galletas se horneaban, la ansiedad la atacó. ¿Qué pasaría si los diseños no le gustaban? Eran muy femeninos después de todo, ¿Qué haría ella si él se burlaba de ellos?

Respirando algunas veces para calmarse, recordó que él no lo haría; Soo-Won recibiría sus galletas con una sonrisa e incluso las comería sonriendo, sin importar que supieran terrible. Soo-Won era amable.

" _Todo lo contrario a Hak"_ , pensó, rechinando los dientes y preparando otra masa para galletas. Esta vez no siguió al pie de la letra los pasos ni se preocupó por equivocarse _un poco_ al poner sal en lugar de azúcar a la mezcla.

Mientras su cocina se llenaba de un delicioso aroma a vainilla, Yona buscó en su alacena, encontrando por casualidad un poco de picante y agregándoselo a la preparación también. Estaba segura de que a su mejor _amigo_ le encantarían.

Una vez más, extendió la masa y cortó adorables figuras en ella, acomodándolas en otra bandeja. Cuando terminó con su pequeño experimento, su cronometro marcó el tiempo y ella sacó sus primeras galletas del horno, reemplazándolas por las otras.

Yona las espolvoreó amorosamente con azúcar glas y para comprobar su sabor, tomó una y la mordió delicadamente, saltando con alegría al darse cuenta de que eran deliciosas.

Con una sonrisa, las acomodó en dos bolsas –una para papá, una para Soo-Won– y las adornó con lazos de colores y notas cariñosas.

Cuando el cronómetro marcó el tiempo otra vez, Yona bailó hasta el horno y tras apagarlo sacó sus pequeñas galletas. Repitió la acción de espolvorearlas con azúcar y las acomodó en otra bolsa, esta vez sin probarlas.

Las envolvió con lazos de nuevo y escribió una tierna nota:

 _«_ _Para: Hak, mi mejor amigo aunque insulte mis galletas.  
Lamento haber sido grosera contigo aunque tú me hicieras enojar, espero que te mejores y te gusten mis feas galletas.  
P.d.: ¡Son deliciosas!_ _»_

Añadiendo algunas caritas, Yona las acomodó en la mesa, cuidando no mezclarlas y después corrió a su habitación para preparar todo para el día siguiente. Ansiosa por entregar las galletas a sus dos amigos.

…

Ella planeó todo perfectamente: le entregaría las galletas a Soo-Won a la hora de salida, evitándose así la prisa de dárselas antes de que las clases comenzaran y aprovechando para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Aun así, las clases le parecieron eternas ya que estaba impaciente por darle ese regalo a su adorado Soo-Won. No era un secreto que ella estaba más que enamorada de él, sin embargo el objeto de su amor era… _distraído_.

Cuando lo vio al fin salir del edificio no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, así que lo disimuló arreglando su cabello para que se viera perfecto –una vez más– antes de saludarlo con emoción.

―Yona, ¿Qué tal todo? —sonrió él, mirándola con esos ojos que hacían sus rodillas temblar.

— ¡Perfecto! —contestó Yona, un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Hak sigue enfermo? —continuó él, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación— Debió ser un virus enorme para dejarlo en cama por dos días.

—Pues se lo merecía.

Soo-Won la miró, alarmado por sus palabras y Yona recordó que su enojo con la bestia que era su mejor amigo no importaba en esos momentos.

—Como sea, tengo un regalo para ti —sonrió ella otra vez, sacando apresuradamente de su mochila la bolsa con galletas y entregándosela sin verlo a la cara.

—Oh, Yona…

—Estaba practicando mis galletas y quise regalarte unas cuantas, ¡Espero te gusten! —Continuó rápidamente— No son la gran cosa, pero me esforcé haciéndolas, así que…

La mano de Soo-Won se posó en su cabeza, haciendo que Yona levantara la mirada hacia él.

—Muchas gracias, Yona, sé que estarán deliciosas —dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de la chica dos veces antes de guardarlas en su propia mochila.

" _Me trata como a una hermanita"_ pensó Yona, amargamente y luego lo escuchó agregar: — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Yona sintió un balde de agua caer sobre ella, no pensó que Soo-Won se ofrecería a llevarla a casa, pero tampoco creyó que Hak faltaría ese día también a la escuela. Sin embargo, tenía una misión que cumplir.

—No, no iré a casa aún. Iré a visitar a Hak —murmuró, derrotada.

—Oh, de acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana, Yona —se despidió él con otra sonrisa deslumbrante y se dirigió a casa, en la dirección contraria a la que Yona seguiría.

Con un suspiro, ella se giró y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Iba a asesinarlo algún día de estos.

…

Yona tocó a la puerta de la casa de Hak con firmeza –sabía que el timbre no funcionaba– y esperó a que su amigo, que era el único que estaba en casa en esos momentos, le abriera.

Tras un largo minuto, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Hak en pijama y envuelto en una cobija. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron con sorpresa al verla ahí.

— ¿Yona? ¿Qué sucede? —dijo él con voz rasposa.

Al ver a su amigo tan débil y cansado, Yona sintió que debía arrepentirse de la pequeña broma que había planeado hacerle. Después de todo, Hak no había sido tan malvado con ella…

— ¿Soo-Won se intoxicó con tus galletas y ahora vienes a pedirme ayuda para desaparecer el cadáver?

Con fuego en la mirada, Yona abrió de un golpe su mochila y sacó las infames galletas de la misma –rompiendo algunas en el proceso– y entregándoselas a un confundido Hak.

— ¿Vienes a envenenarme a mí también, princesa? —bromeó Hak de nuevo, ignorando el enojo de la pelirroja.

—Tal vez, si te detuvieras un momento a pensar antes de sacar todas las tonterías que pasan por tu mente, te darías cuenta de cuando alguien intenta hacer algo lindo por ti —le gruñó ella, fingiendo indignación y mostrando su enojo antes de alejarse de él.

— ¡Yona! —La llamó él, comenzando a toser— ¡Espera!

Ella se dio la vuelta majestuosamente, lista para escuchar una disculpa, sólo para congelarse al verlo abriendo las galletas y llevándose una a la boca.

Estaba muerta.

Había esperado estar lo suficientemente lejos para el momento en que Hak probara su experimento, sin embargo no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para huir. Las bromas de Hak no la dejarían descansar jamás después de probar sus galletas.

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo la miró con ojos acuosos y una sonrisa extraña antes de llevarse otra galleta a la boca.

— ¡Están deliciosas! —dijo él, notoriamente conmovido. Yona no pudo evitar sonreír junto con él antes de caer en cuenta de que si Hak tenía las galletas que sabían bien… Soo-Won tendría las galletas del odio.

Yona no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de salir corriendo a detener a Soo-Won antes de que los brazos de Hak estuvieran alrededor de ella, abrazándola.

—Gracias, Yona —murmuró él contra su pelo. Yona se ruborizó completamente antes de notar que la piel de su amigo estaba demasiado caliente.

— ¿Hak? ¡Tienes fiebre! ¡No deberías estar levantado! —lo regañó, aún roja.

Con dificultad lo ayudó a entrar a la casa otra vez y lo llevó hacia la sala, donde él parecía estar viendo la televisión. Obligándolo a recostarse en el sillón, corrió a dejar en la cocina las galletas y a llevarle un vaso de agua.

Una vez que estuvo sola y pudo calmarse un poco, se le ocurrió revisar las galletas en busca de la causa de su gran error.

Buscó la nota que estaba destinada a uno de sus amigos, pero no pudo encontrarla, entonces se decidió a comer unas cuantas galletas para disminuir el nerviosismo que sentía. ¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado?

Bastó sólo una mordida para darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado. El nada agradable sabor de sal y azúcar se mezclaron en su paladar provocando que lanzara la galleta lo más lejos posible. ¿Cómo pudo Hak comer _eso_? Realmente debía estar enfermo.

Yona se apresuró a llegar a la sala y entregarle el vaso con agua, lista para preguntarle qué más podía hacer por él, pero para entonces Hak estaba completamente dormido en el sofá.

Riendo, ella se dedicó a quitarle los zapatos y a cubrirlo completamente usando la cobija que llevaba envuelta en los hombros. Entonces, la nota que Yona había escrito y atado a las galletas cayó de las inconscientes manos de Hak.

Tras pensarlo un momento y con un nuevo rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, Yona sacó una hoja de su mochila y garabateó un: _«_ _Te visitaré otra vez mañana. ¡Mejórate! -Yona.»_ , dejando la nota sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su durmiente amigo.

Lo miró por unos minutos, sorprendiéndose de lo tranquilo que se veía cuando no estaba lanzándole insultos y bromas al por mayor. Después, se levantó y tras dirigirle una última mirada, salió de la casa del chico y se dirigió a su hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró a Soo-Won justo a la salida. Sonriendo se acercó a él y lo saludó.

—Y… ¿Qué te parecieron las galletas? —le preguntó, nerviosa.

—Estaban deliciosas, Yona —dijo—. Sin embargo, creo que les faltaba un poco de canela. ¡Casi nada! Cuando quieras puedo pasarte la receta de galletas de mi abuela, para que sigas mejorando con tu pasatiempo.

—Sí, me encantaría —sonrió Yona, logrando que Soo-Won le jurara pasarle todas las recetas que su abuela accediera a contarle.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó él, galantemente.

Yona negó con la cabeza, esta vez sin dudar.

—No, gracias. Iré a casa de Hak de nuevo a asegurarme de que no esté muerto ya —bromeó Yona.

Tras una despedida rápida y unos «hasta pronto», Yona se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo, esta vez planeando asegurarse de que su enfermedad no lo matara. No cuando Yona esperaba que su fiebre y debilidad causaran que siguiera comportándose tan adorablemente con ella.

Para cuando llegó a casa de Hak, él ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

 **Continuando con el High School AU! El intento de Yona de hornear galletas y regalárselas a su adorado Soo-Won, aún así las cosas no terminan como ella había esperado.**

 **One-shot dedicado a okita kagura, que nunca dejó de pedirme un HakYona, ¡Espero te guste! ;)**


End file.
